The Granger Relation - Boyfriend Time
by Ebenbild
Summary: Eight brothers on the way to greatness - or how else do you call it when you're looking for the perfect boyfriend for your baby sister? "Wait - you want to find Hermione a boyfriend? She's barely out of her nappies!" Poor Hermione, poor wizarding world - they won't know what hit them when the Granger-Holmes Brothers finally start on their quest! Sequel to "Confession Time"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _After_ _the_ _second_ _war._

 _ **Sequel to "Confession Time" and "The Family Deal"**_

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **BOYFRIEND TIME**_

 _ **BOYS MY SISTER MENTIONED**_

sSs

The meeting happened inside a conference room in the middle of London. It was one of the better isolated and unknown conference rooms in the city – both parts mentioned purposefully looked for when the room was chosen.

The men meeting inside the room were as similar and as different as they could be. About half of them were blond with blue eyes, the other half dark haired with brown or blue eyes.

"Attention!" The man on the head of the table said in that moment and the murmur which had filled the room just a few seconds before, acquiesced.

The man on the head of the table looked around.

"Is everybody here?" He asked. "Does somebody miss someone?"

One of the men at the far end of the table raised his hand. He was blond, blue eyed and sitting next to a dark haired, blue eyed individual.

"Harry's missing," he said without being called up by the head of the table.

The answer was a grimace.

"Anybody else missing but our alcoholic sister?" He asked unimpressed.

"Did you even invite her, brother?" The dark haired man next to the one who pointed the missing person out, asked with a sneer.

"Of course I did, Sherlock," The man at the head said sighing. "She told me to 'leave her be and not to bother her again'."

Sherlock looked at his neighbour.

Said man shrugged.

"That's Harry for you," he said with a sigh. "There's a reason why the rest of our siblings mostly don't bother to visit her."

"Yeah," another blond spoke up. "She's still not over the fact that she isn't an only child."

At that, Sherlock frowned.

"Didn't you have a brother older than her?" He asked. "Shouldn't she therefore be used to not being an only child?"

The other man who had spoken up before, shrugged.

"There's a reason why she has been like this from birth," he just pointed out nonchalant.

"James!" The man next to Sherlock exclaimed outraged.

"Oh, stop it, John," James said and waved it off. "I've known her longer than you – and even you know it's true!"

For a moment, John opened his mouth to object then he sighed and closed it again.

"Guess so," he gave in, looking a bit gloom at that.

James just reached over the table and patted him onto his good shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sorry as well that she turned out like she did," he said with a sigh.

The man next to James snorted.

"Yeah, well – I am to," he agreed. "Doesn't mean I regret turning her underwear black after she called me a nuisance!"

"Clint," John remarked with a raised eyebrow. "You _**are**_ a nuisance!"

"So? Doesn't mean she has the right to comment on it in public!" Clint defended himself. The identical man next to him snorted amused, but nodded.

"Especially not while Clint was trying to prove in the middle of the Mall that he was born a monkey!"

Clint nudged his brother.

"Ha, ha, Will – very funny!" He said with an eye-roll. "If I remember correctly, you weren't innocent at that time as well, what's with betting me winning against that idiot who challenged me?"

"Well," the brother said innocently. "You of all people should know that I trust my monkey more than everybody else, Clint!"

Before the other brother could comment on that, the Head of the Table spoke up again.

"Could we return to the main reason why we're here?" He asked dryly.

The brothers at the end of the table exchanged a glance then shrugged at once.

"Sure," They agreed.

"Why're we here for anyway, Myc?" Clint added and leaned back in his chair.

The answer was a sigh from the head of the table.

"It's Mycroft," he corrected annoyed.

"That's a fight you won't win, Myc!" The dark haired man next to Sherlock piped up. "I already indoctrinated them myself to assure that they won't call you that!"

With that he raised a hand, holding it out to be slapped by the man next to him. Said man rolled his eyes at him, but slapped his hand anyway.

"You're childish, Ant," he told his brother while doing that.

"And you need to loosen up a bit, Sherry," Ant – or Tony Stark for the rest of the world – replied with a grin.

Sherrinford just raised an eyebrow at his nickname before turning back to Mycroft.

"Can we get on with it?" He asked. "I've to return to headquarters before my minions decide to blow it up in my absence."

John at the other end of the table looked a bit startled at that.

"Surely they can't be that bad," he exclaimed.

James snorted.

"Surely they can," he agreed with Sherrinford. "I've seen Q's minions. If anybody manages to blow up headquarters – they do."

John looked a bit queasy at that.

Mycroft just sighed.

"Yes," he said as if agreeing with James' and Sherrinford's assessment. "Now let's get on with this meeting."

For a moment, Tony Stark pouted.

"But this is the first time we're all together at a table!" He exclaimed.

"Except Hermione and Harry," John pointed out.

Tony nodded.

"Alright," he agreed. "Except Hermione."

"And Harry," John added.

Tony rolled his eyebrow.

"And Harry," he repeated. "Happy now?"

"Yes," John answered smugly before he was interrupted by Mycroft.

"This meeting," Mycroft said slowly, clearly having decided to talk over his siblings. "Is to find our baby sister a fitting boyfriend."

That at least shut up the rest of the table.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Wait," Tony said slowly and incredulously. "You want to find Hermione – our baby sister Hermione! – a boyfriend? She's barely out of her nappies!"

Mycroft grimaced.

"She's eighteen and clearly looking for one," he said while sounding a bit disgusted. "I figured it would be a good idea to look for one for her before she comes back with… such an unfitting one like last time."

Half of the table shuddered at that.

 _No, not one of them wanted another Ron Weasley as the boyfriend for their baby sister…_

"So what?" Sherrinford asked after regaining his facilities again after removing the thought of Ron Weasley from his mind. "You want us to go out and looking for a boyfriend for her?"

"Yes," Mycroft agreed. "We will go out and find a candidate or two and then interview them until we found someone we think is fitting for our sister."

The other brothers exchanged a glance.

"Are you sure that you invited Harry or did you actually not invite her to not hear her gripping about men trying to decide on a boyfriend?" John spoke up from his place farthest from Mycroft.

Mycroft looked at John expressionlessly.

"I invited her and she declined," he replied emotionlessly. "Something about 'she can't be bothered about a sibling she didn't want in the first place'."

"Didn't you say before now that she said to 'leave her be and not bother her again'?" John asked a bit confused.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"She said that after she said what Mycroft repeated right now, John," he said as if it was obvious. "Surely, John, you could have guessed that!"

John just looked half-amused, half-exasperated at his flatmate and brother.

"Obviously I didn't or I wouldn't have asked," he pointed out before gesturing Mycroft to go on.

Before Mycroft could speak up again, James piped in.

"So how do you plan us to look for a candidate? I mean, it's not as if we could go to work and choose from people there – at least in the MI6 the most men are far too old to be the boyfriend for my baby sister!"

Tony and Clint exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Well," Tony said slowly. "Capsicle might not be too old for her if we don't take in account his birth time but solely the time he lived but –"

Clint shuddered.

"No Captain America for a brother-in-law, please," he interrupted his brother. "He's an alright guy, but I have no interest in him having even more control of my life than he already has thanks to being team-leader!"

"Yeah, well – I prefer the Black Widow as a sister-in-law to the Capsicle being my brother-in-law as well!" Tony exclaimed.

Clint rolled his eyes.

"I'm not in any way or form involved with Natasha," he corrected Tony.

When the billionaire opened his mouth to object, Clint shook his head.

"No," he said. "Not even in the friends-with-benefits kind of way – leave it, Ant!"

Will snickered.

"Well, you can't fault him for thinking that considering how close you are!" He exclaimed and Clint shot him an annoyed look.

"If that's so, I would have had to have a threesome with her and Coulson," he pointed out to his brother a bit disgruntled. "And I'm not saying that because I was involved with Coulson so, please, keep your minds out of the gutter!"

Tony pouted and John and Sherlock exchanged an uneasy look.

"Yeah," John said slowly. "I guess I know what you mean, Clint – very well!"

Sherlock just rolled his eyes.

Mycroft closed his eyes, before suppressing a sigh.

"I'm not suggesting finding Hermione a boyfriend from our parts of life," he said finally. "I'm suggesting finding names of boys she mentioned over time and decide which one fits to her after we get together everything we heard about them and interviewed them as well…"

The rest of the brothers exchanged a thoughtful glance.

"You know," Sherlock said slowly. "That might be the first time in years I heard you say something useful, brother."

"Sherlock!" John immediately reprimanded him.

"No, he's right," Sherrinford agreed. "It is a useful idea for once."

Mycroft sighed.

"Thank you, Sherrinford," he said dryly.

His brother just shot him an amused smile.

"You're welcome, big brother," he replied, nearly urging poor Mycroft to roll with his eyes again.

"So – anybody remembered a name of a boy?" James asked interestedly.

"That Viktor guy she went out with to the Yule Ball," Sherlock said with a grimace. "But he sounds boring."

"That was Viktor Krum, wasn't it?" John asked while throwing a surprised look at Sherlock. "I'm surprised you even remember him."

Sherlock shrugged.

"He was involved with my baby sister," he said with an eye-roll. "Of course I remember him, John!"

John blinked, but then figured that he would never understand how Sherlock's mind worked and let it be.

"Viktor Krum," Mycroft repeated. "From Bulgaria, a Quidditch star and quite well behaved –"

"Boring," Sherlock repeated.

John and a few others snorted amused. Clint and Will snickered.

" – also quite a gentleman," Mycroft continued. "I guess we can put him down as an alternative for now. Anybody else?"

The brothers looked at each other.

Then James shrugged and spoke up.

"That boy she always was annoyed with – what was his name?" He asked the others.

For a moment, the room was filled with pensive silence then Tony spoke up slowly.

"Wasn't it Malloy or something like that?"

"Ah! Yes, Malfoy!" Sherrinford agreed. "Draky, was it?"

James snorted and Will snickered.

"Draco," Will corrected. "Draco Malfoy. She complained quite a bit about him in her letters!"

Mycroft on the other hand frowned.

"I thought she didn't get on with that boy?" He asked.

Clint shrugged.

"Was sich liebt das neckt sich," he replied and when he saw only half of his brothers looking at him in understanding, he added with an eye-roll in English. "You tease whom you love."

"Ah!" John said and nodded slowly. "Maybe, you're right – especially because said boy went out of his way to 'pull her pigtails'."

The others nodded.

"Alright, we add him to the list," Mycroft agreed while penning down first Viktor's name and then Malfoy's. "Anybody else?"

"That other one – the loyal one," Sherlock pointed out a bit disgruntled.

"Harry," John said.

Sherlock threw him an annoyed look.

"Not your sister, John," he corrected.

John sighed.

"The loyal one's name is Harry," he corrected his brother. "Harry James Potter."

Sherlock looked at John in something to disgust.

"Really, John?" He asked.

John sighed.

"Yes, Sherlock," he said. "Really."

Sherlock grimaced and then turned to Mycroft.

"Alright," he said. "Put him down with an added demand for a name change. We already have a Harry _**and**_ a James – and truthfully, a more boring name than Harry James Potter can't exist in the world!"

John just sighed at that while Mycroft nodded slowly.

"Alright, little brother," he said and wrote down 'Harry James Potter – name change to something sensible required'. "Anybody else?"

The brothers looked at each other.

In the end, Clint spoke up.

"What about that boy… that twin who nearly stumbled upon me and Nat while we hid in Grimmauld Place… what was his name again? F… Fergus? No… Fritz? No, but nearly…" Clint looked at his brothers, begging for help.

Will frowned, but in the end it was James who came up with an answer.

"Wasn't it Fred?" He asked. "And wasn't he a Weasley?"

"Yeah! That's the one!" Clint agreed before shrugging. "So what if he's a Weasley? It's not as if he's the same as his brother!"

The most of his siblings nodded at that.

"Alright – the other twin as well or just him?" Mycroft asked.

Clint shot a disgruntled look at Mycroft.

"You know," he said a bit annoyed. "Just because they're twins it doesn't mean they're the same! Look at Will and myself! We're twins as well and totally different!"

Will nodded.

"So no, just him. I think Hermione needs the more vicious twin – not the softer one," Clint said pouting.

Mycroft sighed but wrote down 'Fred Weasley'.

"Anybody else?" He asked again.

At that, the Holmes part of the brothers exchanged a look.

"What, Mycroft," Sherlock said scathingly. "You don't have someone you want to add to the list?"

Mycroft frowned.

"I already added Percy Weasley at the beginning of my list," he said. "From what I heard about him from Hermione, she and he are quite like-minded and therefore should fit quite well."

At that, several of his brothers shot him an annoyed look.

It was John who decided to change the topic before some of his brothers started to plan the murder of the oldest of the Granger-Holmes siblings.

"That Neville boy," he said. "What was his last name? Neville… Longbottom, I think. He's quite gentle and might be a good match for her."

At that, Sherlock stared at John.

"You want our sister to be named Longbottom after she marries? Are you draft?" He asked incredulous.

John waved it off.

"I'm sure you can persuade him to change his last name to Granger if it ever gets that far," he replied unconcerned.

For a moment, Sherlock still stared at John, then he nodded slowly.

"Alright, Longbottom is on the list," he agreed, while Mycroft wrote down 'Neville Longbottom – name-change to Granger required if he marries Hermione'.

"I think we should give that other twin a go as well," Will added. "He might turn out better than his brother at a second look after all…"

His siblings shrugged.

"Sure, if you want," Tony said. "I think his name was something with 'G'."

John sighed.

"George," he said and Mycroft wrote down 'George Weasley'.

"She's always been talking about that Snape guy as well," Tony piped up in that moment.

"No!" Sherrinford rejected the name immediately. "Not only was that guy a teacher and as old as some of us – he's also dead. So no, definitely _**not**_ on _**that**_ list!"

Tony pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, alright," he grumbled.

"What about that ponce, Lockward or something? She wrote about him daily when she was twelve," James sighed.

"Same trouble like the Snape guy," Sherrinford pointed out. "Far too old – of course with the added trouble that he lost his mind _**and**_ was a fraud!"

Mycroft sighed.

"Anybody else that's in the required age-range and alive?" He asked tiredly.

The brothers looked at each other.

"That one book-end who made it through the war," Sherrinford suggested a bit hesitatingly.

The other brothers stared at him as if he was insane.

Sherrinford shrugged.

"What?" He said. "He was sorted in the house of the cunning! He has to have more in his brain than air, doesn't he? I at least want to see if he has!"

The others looked at each other, in the end, one after another shrugged.

"Alright," Mycroft finally agreed. "What was his name again?"

That started a heated discussion until finally they managed to get 'Gregory or Geoffrey Goyle' out of it – not one of them truly able to settle on a first name.

"Ensure that he changes his first name into Greg or something you at least can remember," Sherlock added scathingly.

John just raised an eyebrow at him.

"As far as I know you have trouble remembering Greg's name as well," he pointed out.

Sherlock looked at John in confusion.

"Who?" He asked blinking.

John sighed and rolled his eyes at his friend half-exasperated, half-amused.

"Lestrade," he said.

Sherlock frowned.

"Don't be an idiot, John. He's far too old as a boyfriend for Hermione," he pointed out. John groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"Not what I meant, Sherlock," he said sighing. "Not what I meant…"

Mainly the Holmes-side of the table snickered at that by-play.

"How about a girl as well?" Tony piped up in that moment, ending the previous discussion quite effectively. "Maybe our baby sister would like to experiment a bit?"

Mycroft frowned at Tony.

"No, Ant," he said.

Tony stared at Mycroft.

"So you want to tell me you're against our baby sister having a girl friend?" He asked challengingly.

For a moment, Mycroft opened his mouth, but in the end, he closed it.

"Alright," he said slowly. "If you want to add a girl to the list – do it."

Tony thought about it for a moment or two.

"How about that Weasley girl?" He finally said. "Hermione spend her summers in that girl's room, after all."

Mycroft looked at Tony a bit disgruntled, but added 'Ginevra Weasley' anyway.

"Anybody else?" He asked unhappily.

The brothers exchanged a glance.

"How about that muggle born guy?" Will asked slowly. "Thomas?"

"Dean Thomas," John corrected with a sigh.

Tony nodded.

"Maybe a good idea," he said. "That might at least be someone who understands her."

The other brothers exchanged another glance at that.

"I think, Ant," Clint said finally. "That nobody who hasn't grown up in this family will ever understand her…"

Tony frowned at the others.

"But computers! Movies! Cell phones!" He objected.

Will snickered before adding: "Guns glued under the toilet, knifes hidden in the bedside drawer, bombs buried in the lawn…"

Tony blinked.

"Alright," he gave in. "You're right. Nobody but this family will ever understand this family!"

The others snickered at that.

"But you have to admit that he has at least an advantage when it comes to all those things a wizard has never heard off!" Tony added pouting.

Sherlock nodded slowly.

"I guess, that he has, Ant," he agreed. "Alright – write him down as an alternate for that loyal one, big brother."

Mycroft wrote down 'Dean Thomas – if he survives us'.

"Anybody else?" He asked with a sigh.

Slowly, one after another, the brothers shook their heads.

"Alright," Mycroft said. "Then this list is our starting point. If we find out about somebody else, we will just add them later on."

The others nodded.

"Ant and I will immediately start to search for them," Sherrinford said before turning to Will, Clint and James. "Could you three break into their ministry and gather information about them?"

"See it as already done," James agreed. "Should be an easy task."

John rolled his eyes at them.

"I think," he said slowly. "I go and fetch some tea. Does anybody else want some except Sherlock?"

"I never said I wanted any, John! I have a case right now!"

"Finding Hermione a boyfriend isn't a case and you will get some if you want it or not!"

"I'm searching for something – so it is a case, John!"

"No, it's not and I don't care how much you argue, you will get some tea in you even if I have to force-feed it to you!"

"Ah… before you continue arguing – could I get some?"

"Of course, Will. Anybody else?"

And like that, eight brothers of the Granger-Holmes family were let loose on the wizarding world. Sadly enough, said world and its inhabitants didn't know what hit them until it was far too late to flee…

"Wait – what do you mean I have to go with you if I want my plush-dragon to survive tonight? That's cruel! Absolutely cruel!"

Yes, the inhabitants of the wizarding world had no warning – but sadly, even if they would have had some, it wouldn't have helped them at all…

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _I actually didn't plan this chapter to happen and instead wanted to start with the interrogation of the first victim right out – but while writing the last chapter of "The Family Deal" I suddenly had this vision of all brothers sitting around a table, discussing boyfriends – and voilà, you get this chapter instead the one I planned… xDDD_

 _sSs_

 _ **List of Hermione's siblings and their suggestions of a boyfriend for their baby sister (fun suggestions in brackets):**_

 _ **MUMMY'S SIDE:**_

 _ **Mycroft Holmes**_ _(22 years older than Hermione; "Sherlock"-series):_ _ **Percy Weasley**_

 _ **Tony Stark**_ _– half-brother to the others (20 years older; "Avenger"-movie):_ _ **(Steven Rogers/ Captain America),**_ _ **(Severus Snape),**_ _ **Ginevra Weasley, Dean Thomas**_

 _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _(17 years older; "Sherlock"-series):_ _ **Viktor Krum, Harry Potter**_

 _ **Sherrinford Holmes**_ _– Q (16 years older; "James Bond (Craig)"-movies):_ _ **Gregory Goyle**_

 _sSs_

 _ **DADDY'S SIDE:**_

 _ **Barney Barton**_ _(23 years older;"Avenger"- background): dead, so no suggestion._

 _ **Harriet Watson**_ _(21 years older; "Sherlock"- series): not there, so no suggestion._

 _ **James Bond**_ _(19 years older; "James Bond (Craig)"-movies):_ _ **Draco Malfoy, (Gilderoy Lockhardt)**_

 _ **John Watson**_ _(18 years older; "Sherlock"- series):_ _ **Neville Longbottom, (Greg Lestrade)**_

 _ **William Brandt**_ _(13 years older; "Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol/ Rogue Nation"-movies):_ _ **George Weasley, Dean Thomas**_

 _ **Clinton Barton**_ _(13 years older;"Avenger"- movie):_ _ **Fred Weasley**_

 _sSs_

 _Those in brackets most likely won't be seen. Anybody else you want to see?_

 _sSs_

 _I hope that list will help you to keep an overview of all those siblings… xDDD (I added Barney even if he's dead and Harry even if she refused to come because I felt the list wouldn't be complete without them…)_

 _Hope you liked it._

' _Till next time._

 _Ebenbild_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _After_ _the_ _second_ _war._

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **BOYFRIEND TIME**_

 _ **THE FIRST TRY**_

sSs

"Geoffrey Goyle," the man said, leaning forward to look at him with piercing blue eyes. He was wearing glasses, was quite lanky and had dark brown, wild curls.

The young man in front of him frowned.

"I'm Gregory Goyle," he said slowly. "I don't know a Geoffrey Goyle."

The lanky man blinked, shrugged and then crossed out something on the paper in front of him.

"Gregory, then," he said a bit disinterestedly.

He looked at the paper in front of him again.

"You're a Slytherin and in the year of Hermione Granger, aren't you?" The lanky man asked.

Goyle frowned.

"Hermione," he repeated the name a bit confused and frowned.

"Yes," the lanky man said. "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and… Harry… Potter."

"Ah," Goyle said. "Potter."

"They're in your year?" the lanky man repeated.

Goyle nodded slowly.

"Potter's in my year," he agreed.

For a moment, the lanky man hesitated, then he shrugged.

"Right, good enough I guess," he said.

"Potter's not in Slytherin though," Goyle said slowly. "He's a Gryffindor. I don't know anything 'bout him."

The lanky man frowned at Goyle.

"I actually don't want to know anything about him," he told Goyle. "I want to know about you. How did you manage to get into Slytherin if you're not cunning at all."

Goyle's eyes flashed for a second at that, then he shrugged slowly.

"My family has always been in Slytherin," he said slowly. "I couldn't have gone somewhere else."

The lanky man nodded slowly.

"Like you could have done nothing else but to follow that Voldyswasy-fellow?" He asked interestedly and Goyle frowned at him.

"Are you related to Potter?" He asked the lanky man instead of answering.

Said man blinked and stared at Goyle.

"How the hell did you come to that conclusion?" He asked the younger man half-interested and half-horrified.

"You've glasses, the same hair-colour, a similar physique and you're not afraid to say the Dark Lord's name," Goyle told him quite reasonable.

The answer was an even more horrified look.

"Note to myself," the lanky man murmured. "Ensure that Sherlock insists on an all-round change for the Potter boy before we even think about accepting him!"

"So… you're not related to Potter?" Goyle assured himself.

The answer was a disgusted look from the other man.

"Definitely not," he said and shuddered. "I've enough brothers to lose a few when not watching them – but I'd known if I had lost another one within the last seventeen years… so no, we're definitely not related in any way or form!"

Goyle blinked a bit at that.

"Oh," he said. "You sure look quite similar for not being related."

The lanky man shuddered again.

"Thank you for that image, Mr. Goyle," he said, definitely not amused.

"You're welcome," the Slytherin said and the lanky man sighed.

"Anyway, Mr. Goyle," he said. "Do you know why you're here?"

Goyle frowned.

"Because you and your comrade stuffed me into your vehicle's boot and brought me here together with my two friends," he replied slowly.

The lanky man looked at him with interest at that.

"You know muggle vehicles?" He asked interestedly.

Gregory Goyle shrugged.

"I sometimes went to muggle studies," he said as if it was nothing special.

The lanky man raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is that so," he said slowly.

"Muggle have some interesting inventions, you know?" Goyle replied and again his eyes flashed.

"Oh… yes," the lanky man agreed. "Especially computers and digital cameras."

Goyle blinked at that.

"Digital cameras?" He repeated confused. "Computers?"

Those questions ended in an elongated explanation and a question and answer session about muggle things.

In the end, it was the lanky man who returned to the reason why they were in that bleak room together.

"Tell me, Mr. Goyle," he said slowly. "With your interest in all things muggle – how come that your OWLs and NEWTs are less then mediocre?"

Goyle frowned at him.

"How did you get the grades of my OWLs and NEWTs?" He asked confused.

The lanky man waved it off.

"Nothing easier than that," he answered amused. "So, now, Mr. Goyle. Answer my question, please."

Goyle's frown deepened.

"And if I don't?" He asked.

The answer was a feral smile.

"Then I'll ensure that you'll tell me," was the amused answer. "I'm quite sure that you'll talk at least after my brother has broken your legs, your fingers and –"

"Isn't that a bit extreme, Mister?" Goyle asked, interrupting the man, looking a bit green.

The lanky man looked thoughtful at the ceiling at that.

"Hmm…" He said slowly. "Considering that I'm working as the Quatermaster… and considering the things my brothers did for even less…"

His eyes found Goyles.

"No," he declared finally. "I don't think it's a bit extreme – but I might be persuaded to add a thing or two if my brothers suggest it…"

Goyle paled even further.

"I'll talk," he declared, suddenly quite a bit paler in the face than even a ghost.

The answer was a slow nod, accompanied with a smile.

"I thought as much," he assured Goyle. "Now, how did you get such OWLs and NEWTs?"

Goyle nervously looked at those piercing blue eyes.

"I simply didn't learn," he said. "It wouldn't do to have good grades – especially if I don't want my parents forcing me to do more than I'm currently doing."

The answer was a frown from the lanky man.

"As far as I know, you're currently not doing anything," he said slowly.

"Exactly," Goyle replied. "And I have no wish to do anything in the future."

The answer was a frown from the lanky man.

"You have no ambition to do anything in life?" he asked Goyle.

The younger man shrugged.

"I plan to marry a nice girl, have a child and then live my life," he replied.

"And your wife?" The lanky man asked slowly.

"She will look after my home and my child," Goyle replied.

For a second, there was silence from the other man. Then he frowned.

"So…" the lanky man said. "If she wants to work or do something else with her life -?"

Goyle frowned.

"I wouldn't marry someone who'd wanted to do anything like that…" he said slowly.

The lanky man stared at him for a second or two, then he sighed.

"Alright," he said slowly. "I… guess you're out."

Goyle frowned.

"Out?" He asked.

"Yes," the lanky man asked slowly. "out."

"Out of what?" Goyle asked confused.

The lanky man waved it off.

"Forget it," he said. "It doesn't matter. You don't need to know."

With that, he left the room, gesturing for the two men outside – twins – to go in and take Goyle away.

The twins just raised an eyebrow at him, but Q just shook his head.

"He's definitely not the right one," he said before looking at the rest of the few victims they had already gathered in the hallway. "Someone else can go ahead and start their interview!"

Like that, Gregory Goyle was removed from the list of possible boyfriends for they little sister…

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _That was Goyle. Yep, still not the brightest match in the matchbox… xDDD_

 _Hope you liked it._

' _Till next time._

 _Ebenbild_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I'm too young to be Rowling so there is sadly no way Harry Potter is mine…_

 _ **Placing:**_ _After_ _the_ _second_ _war._

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

 _ **BOYFRIEND TIME**_

 _ **THE WAITING ROOM**_

sSs

"Er… does anybody know why we're here?" A nervous looking young man asked.

The others in the room looked at him, some of them with surprise in their eyes, some of them with confusion.

"Not… exactly," one of the others said hesitatingly. "But I was told something about an interview…"

"And of course, that brought you here without any objection, Weasley," the young man next to the nervous one said with an eye-roll.

Percy Weasley looked at both of them with contempt.

"Of course not," he told them stiffly. "It was more that I wasn't given a chance to object when I was asked to come here."

The others exchanged a glance at that.

"Well – you could say it like that for us as well," the nervous looking young man said slowly.

The other one, next to him snorted.

"I think that being kidnapped from the middle of Diagon Alley is something different compared to being 'kindly persuaded'."

Percy Weasley looked at the other two in surprise.

"You were kidnapped?" He asked blinking.

The two exchanged a glance.

"Together with Gregory Goyle," the nervous one agreed.

The one next to him nodded slowly.

"I somehow had the impression that we weren't the actual target," he said slowly. "We were just… convenient."

Percy Weasley looked at the door where Goyle had been sequestered away together with his curly-haired, glasses-wearing kidnapper.

"I somehow think that you might be right with that idea…" he told the other two Slytherins.

Those two looked at the doors as well.

Then the nervous one sighed and sat down next to Percy.

Then he held out his hand towards the Weasley.

"Theodore Nott," he said. "Nice to meet you."

Percy blinked but in the end, took the hand and shook it.

"Percy Weasley," he replied. "Likewise."

The other Slytherin also held out his hand.

"Blaise Zabini," he said. "Nice to meet my fellow prisoners."

The other two snorted and Percy took his hand as well.

"That's one way to put it," he said amused and then looked at the door where a violent looking, blond-haired man in a black suit and a gun in his hand stood.

On the other end of the corridor another blond in a grey suit was standing, also a gun in his hand. Next to him an identical man was leaning against the wall, watching them while fletching one arrow after another.

Percy didn't even want to know what the man would do with all those arrows in the end…

Instead, he turned around and looked at the last person in their group who was leaning against the wall next to them while fiddling with a pen nervously.

Blaise sighed in that moment and then sank down next to Theodore Nott.

"Considering that they took our wands I'm quite sure that 'prisoner' fits quite well," he told the Weasley.

Percy grimaced.

He remembered quite well the sinister looking man with the umbrella who had first talked him into following him into his car and then had taken away Percy's wand faster than Percy had been able to look.

Percy frowned.

"Or maybe," he thought. "It was the guy with the arrows who took away my wand. He was there, too, after all…"

It was then, that the last of their group decided to finally speak up.

"At least you weren't just grabbed by your shirt and taken here through the air," he said darkly. The others looked at each other at that.

"Grabbed and taken through the air?" Percy Weasley asked confused.

Dean nervously played with his pen some more.

"Yeah," he said and swallowed nervously. "Grabbed from behind and then forcefully flown here."

Percy shuddered – and he wasn't the only one.

"I think," Theodore Nott said slowly. "I prefer to be stuck into the back of one of those muggle vehicles and be transported here a bit roughly."

Percy shuddered again.

"I prefer to actually come here quite nicely in the back-seat of a car, thank you very much," he told the others.

Three people looked at him with a bit of envy.

"They actually asked you nicely?" Theodore asked jealously.

Percy frowned.

"I'm not sure if it was nicely," he pointed out. "They stalked me, called every phone box next to me on my way to lunch and back and then asked me to enter the car or else…"

The others shuddered.

"Somehow," Dean said, a bit pale in the face. "Those people all sound creepy."

The others nodded, looking carefully at those people standing at the entrances around them. They shuddered at the thought that they were surrounded by people who had no interest in their rights and instead just used every means possible to get them here – for whatever reason…

In that moment, one of the doors opened and Gregory Goyle was guided out of the room with a confused look on his face.

"Are you alright, Gregory?" Theodore and Blaise asked concerned.

Percy meanwhile looked the boy over.

He didn't look worse for wear, so obviously the people who had grabbed them, had at least not harmed him, but he looked confused and turned every other second back to take a look at his interrogator – a man who looked a lot like Harry Potter.

Percy frowned at that thought and wondered if the similarity was coincidence or brought into play deliberately.

 _Were they here because of something about Harry?_

 _But if they were, shouldn't those people have taken Ron and Hermione instead of them?_

Percy dismissed those thoughts when the man glared at Goyle and then looked up to one of the people guarding them.

"I'm done," he told them. "He's out. The next one can get their turn."

Percy shuddered.

He definitely didn't want to be the next one – and from the looks of it, nobody else wanted to be it as well…

"Sure," the one in the grey suit answered, his gun still in his hands. "I'll tell the others."

With that, he nodded at the identical man next to him who stopped fletching arrows and instead took the gun from the grey suit's hand when the other one handed it to him.

Then the suit left the hallway, leaving the rest of the wizards unwillingly gathered there at the mercy of the identical man who smiled a bit creepily at all of them.

Percy gulped.

"Don't worry," the identical man said. "I think, sometime tonight we will be done with all of you and maybe, if you're unlucky, this all will be over then…"

Percy swallowed, but refrained from pointing out that he would be more unlucky if it wasn't over by then. Who knew, maybe death might be preferable to the psychological torture that waiting in the hallway for something unknown was.

He looked back to Goyle, just to see him escorted to another door, where he was received by a friendly looking man with blond hair and kind eyes.

Percy got the feeling, this man was one of the true predators in the room – ready to kill at a moment's notice.

He shuddered and turned away from the scene of Goyle walking to his doom.

Maybe, the identical man with the arrows was right and the truly unlucky were those who weren't in their company anymore but with the man with those kind and hidden cruel eyes…

"Now, children, don't dawdle," another man with dark brown hair, a maniac gleam in his eyes and robot parts on his wrists, said while entering and rubbing his hands. "Who's next?"

Somehow, Percy gratefully guessed, that it wasn't him… not that he envied the one who was – at all…

xXxXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxNamexXxXxXxXxStarxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _That was the hallway. Yep, I did follow the request of one of my readers to give a view of the hallway and those currently waiting for their interrogation… xDDD_

 _Hope you liked it._

' _Till next time._

 _Ebenbild_


End file.
